


Eternity on Illium

by CavannaRose



Series: Mass Effect Stories [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: An Asari and a Krogan meet at a bar.





	Eternity on Illium

Illium. What a shithole. Wrex stomped along the streets grumbling to himself. The place was crawling with corporately minded Asari and weird ass plants, and not an iota of it appealed to him. Nothing did anymore, quite frankly. Shepard was dead, and so was the mission, since apparently you couldn't save the world without some idiot human at the helm. Making his way through the Nos Astra exchange, Wrex spots the red light over Eternity and grunts. Maybe he could at least get some decent ryncol while he waited for the shithead he was supposed to meet here.

Dropping his armor-clad form on to a stool that protested the action, he turned to meet the gaze of the Asari behind the counter. She was pretty enough, as far as the blue bitches went, but that wasn't what caught his attention. The Krogan leaned forward, red eyes narrowing as she approached, glass in one hand and prerequisite bartender cloth in the other. "What's a matriarch doing in a varren-infested cesspit like this? I'd expect you to be buying drinks, not serving them."

The Asari laughed, a surprisingly sad sound, free of the bitterness and sarcasm so pervasive in Illium. She set the glass down in front of Wrex, pulling out a bottle of thick green liquid from below the counter. "Why not? It's not like there aren't enough of us trying to save the world."

 _Do not get involved. Do not get-_ "Oh come on now, there's got to be more to it than that. What's your story?" Wrex winced. Apparently spending all that time around Liara and Shepard had affected him more than he suspected. If he was going to head back to Tuchanka with enough weapons to crush his brother, he had to get that softness out of his system. Fast.

Letting out that strangely wistful laugh again, the Asari poured two glasses of ryncol, pushing one to Wrex and downing her own in a single swig, barely fazed by the rough liquor. "Not much of a story, I'm afraid. Father was a Krogan, him and mum found out they fought on opposite sides during the Krogan rebellion and killed each other. I whored myself halfway around the galaxy like a good Asari maiden, fathered a pure-blood daughter who I lost, and ended up here for having ideas too deep for my rank. What about you, big guy. Those are some impressive scars."

Wrex leaned back, eyeing the blue female with something akin to respect. No wasted words, no romanticizing. She was just what she was, no shame and no complaints. It was a welcome change. "Nothing special. Mercenary and bounty hunter work. Same as every other fucking Krogan since the rebellion."

The Asari leaned closer, one hand caressing the Krogan's gloved hand suggestively. "Come on, now. I may live small, but you think I don't recognize a Battlemaster when I see one? I thought your kind were extinct."

Wrex grunted, pleased by the implied compliment. "Some of us are harder to kill than others."

"I've got a free hour coming up, and wouldn't mind some company if you're not in a hurry..." She trailed off, eyebrow raising in offer to the scarred Krogan.

Wrex checked the time again, made a quick calculation in his head, and grinned at the Asari. "I've got some time to burn. Why don't you show me where you sleep..." He trailed off, cocking his head at the Asari.

"Aethyta," she laughed, some of the wistfulness gone, replaced by an eagerness that made his quad tighten. "And you are?"

"Call me Wrex."


End file.
